Han's Realistic Reaction
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: A more realistic take on the scene where Han finds out that Luke and Leia are siblings. Sequel to "Luke's Realistic Reaction," "Leia's Realistic Reaction," and "Vader's Realistic Reactions."
**Han's Realistic Reaction**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Han and Leia immediately looked up from tending the princess's injury to see the Death Star exploding. Han pointed up. "I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew."

"He wasn't. I can feel it," Leia replied.

Han decided to just ask the question that had been burning in his mind since he had seen them together the night before. "You love him, don't you?"

Leia shrugged, as if the answer was obvious. "Yes."

"All right. I understand. Fine. When he comes back, I won't get in the way," Han said, trying to hide the pain that statement had caused.

She was confused for a moment but then laughed. "It's not like that at all." She leaned closer. "He's my brother."

Han blinked, processing that. "Your brother?"

"Yes, my brother."

"But-but-but you-you kissed him!"

"I know."

"Please tell me you didn't know that then."

She gave him a horrified look. "Of course not!"

"Good." He gave her a curious look. "When did you find out, then?"

"Uh, last night."

His jaw dropped. "So _that's_ what you two were talking about!"

"Yes."

"That's what you couldn't tell me."

"Indeed."

"And he must have told you he was leaving."

"That's right." She hesitated. "Oh, and there is one more thing you might need to know."

"What might that be?"

"Well…it's about Luke's and my father."

"Anakin Skywalker, right?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? How can someone 'sort of' be your father?"

"See, he's alive."

"That's wonderful!" He stopped at her pause. "Right?"

"Um, not exactly, when you consider the fact that he's been leaving a body trail across the galaxy for the last 23 years…"

Han's brow furrowed. "The only person you tend to describe in those terms is…Vader? No way. Vader is your father?"

"Yes."

"The man you hate most in the world…is your _father_?"

"I'm afraid so."

He chuckled. "That's slightly ironic."

She lightly slapped him. "Don't make a joke out of this. I still haven't adjusted to it."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Leia, but you do have to admit that it is slightly amusing."

"Maybe, but still…"

"Did he know? On the Death Star, I mean?"

"Luke says he didn't."

Han nodded and reached out, taking her head in his hand and drawing her closer to kiss her. After they separated, he winked. "Hey, at least I lost my biggest competition."

She smirked. "Shut up, nerfherder."

He nodded. "That's more like it."

She grinned and leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around her and just held her for a moment. As usual when the smuggler got a moment with the princess, C-3PO interrupted. "Princess Leia! Captain Solo!"

He huffed. "What is it, Goldenrod?"

"The Ewoks say that an Imperial shuttle has landed nearby!"

Both leaped to their feet. "Where?" Leia demanded, drawing her blaster.

Threepio turned to the Ewoks and translated the question. "He says that he can take you to the clearing."

"Thank you," Leia replied, following the little furball, Han and Chewbacca trailing behind. When the four arrived, the Ewok darted away, leaving Leia, Han, and Chewie to deal with whoever would emerge from that shuttle. Han took out his blaster and pointed it at the ship. He opened his mouth to tell the passengers to come out, but the instruction was followed before it was given. All three jaws dropped as Darth Vader emerged, helping Luke to walk out as well. "Luke!" Leia called, dashing from their cover to her…brother. Han and Chewie exchanged exasperated looks before following her.

"Leia," the young Jedi whispered, smiling at her. "You're all right."

"I am, but you obviously aren't!" She glared at Vader. "What, did you torture him like you did me?"

"Leia!" Luke snapped angrily.

Vader waved his son's irritation away. "No, child, I did not do this to him. The Emperor did."

"Oh, and you just stood back and watched, then?"

Vader huffed, the sound strange through his mask. "No, I saved him."

She snorted. "Do you think I'll believe that?"

"Leia," Luke coughed. "It's true. If it wasn't for Father, I would be dead now. He returned to the light to rescue me."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Luke, but can you blame me for not trusting him?" Without waiting for an answer, she stepped forward to take her brother from her father. "Nerfherder! Give me a hand here!" she shouted.

"Absolutely, Your Highnessness," he said, serious for once. He gently wrapped his arm around Luke. "Come on, kid. I've got you." Chewie also came and helped.

"Leia told you, didn't she?" he asked.

"Yes, she did," he said slowly.

He smiled. "Good. You're one of the few people I'd be all right with having for a brother-in-law."

Behind them, they could hear Vader shout, "What?"

 _A/N: To be continued in "Vader" part 3._


End file.
